


Am I Dreaming?

by orphan_account



Category: Darkwing Duck (Cartoon 1991), DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood and Gore, Blood and Violence, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nightmares, Not Really Character Death, Oneshot, Other, negaduck's chainsaw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:21:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27233416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Drake wakes up from a nightmare, Launchpad is here to help
Relationships: Drake Mallard/Launchpad McQuack
Comments: 2
Kudos: 54





	Am I Dreaming?

**Author's Note:**

> lol sorry about my bad writing

The dismembered bodies littered the streets, covered in blood.

But who had done this? Who could have pulled such a horrifying and disgusting act off? Who could have felt it was okay...? What kind of monster would do such a thing... Darkwing had to stop himself from throwing up, the fearsome four coildnt have done this, they werent this evil... Darkwing kept walking, stepping over and around the scattered limbs and torsos. He came to a stop as he heard a familliar laugh and a chainsaw whirring. 

"Wh-who's there?" Darkwing's voice was shaking. 

"Oh, you mean you dont remember me?" The voice asked, the chainsaw whirring had gotten louder. 

The realization hit the hero like a freight train.... He knew that voice... it was.. "St- Ji- Jim Starling....?" He started tearing up. 

"Jim is dead... I'm Negaduck now..." And with that he stepped out of the shadows, he looked like the complete opposite of darkwing but yet so similar... Ji- Negaduck's clothes were stained with the red of his victim's blood, his face smeared in it like some kind of macabre painting. His eyes were a swirling insane mess of neon green and blue. Negaduck grinned. "Miss me, Drakey?" The man said.

His hero... This... This man used to be his hero...

His hero, the one he wanted to be just like when he was a kid...

His hero....

"Do you like how I redecorated the place? I think the red is a very nice touch." Negaduck said, gesturing to the bodies. "You... You MONSTER!" Darkwing yelled, leaping at Negaduck.

Negaduck kicked him as he was in midair. "OOF!" Darkwing hitbthe ground and rubbed his head, blood came off of his hand and onto his face. He looked down to see the source of the blood.

It was Launchpad, mangled like all the other corpses. 

\---

Drake shot up from his place on the bed, his face was matted with tears and sweat. He looked beside him to see Launchpad, who was still alive thankfully, sitting up in the bed looking worriedly at Drake."Are you okay Drake?" He asked, putting a hand to his face. "Im-" He covered his beak with his hand, gagging a bit as his stomach protested every movement he made. Drake swallowed the bile and looked back at Launchpad. "Drake?" His lover said, his voice laced with concern. "I'm fine, Launchpad... Just a... Just a nightmare..." Drake tried being reassuring.

"You've been getting nightmares an awful lot... Are you sure its okay?" Launchpad asked, taking Drake's hand. "You can tell me anything." Launchpad added. Drake squeezed Launchpad's hand tightly and took a deep breath. Launchpad brought drake closer to him. "It was... The latest incident with Negaduck... Has gotten me kinda scared yknow?" Drake told him finally. "Its been scaring me too, it's okay to be scared though..." Launchpad smiled at his partner. Drake leaned in and buried his face in Launchpad's chest feathers, Launchpad put his arms around Drake. 

"I love you..." Launchpad said. 

"I love you too..." Drake said back, his voice muffled by Launchpad's chest.

They both slept soundly until morning time.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry it's so short! I'm not good at writing long stuff!


End file.
